


Missing You

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [477]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls, Post Civil War, Seperation, Sleepy Tony, but in a vague way, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Bucky misses having Tony close.





	Missing You

“Did you miss me?”

Bucky looks around. “Did I? Tony, far as I know, you’re still gone. So I’m still missin’ you.”

“Yeah, but I’m calling now, aren’t I?” Tony says.

“Have you slept?” Bucky asks.

Tony scoffs. “Sleep? Who sleeps? Einstein, slept, what, three–”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky interrupts, well used to this spiel. “For me.”

Tony sighs. “If I can.”

Bucky’s not allowed to travel. Outside of Avengers operations, he’s pretty much confined to the compound, or anywhere nearby another Avenger will take him. He doubts he’s allowed to cross state lines, never mind international borders.

He gets it. He was the Winter Soldier, there’s very few countries on earth that can say they’re truly unaffected by his actions. Until his therapist clears him, until they can prove he won’t regress to that state and start killing people, no one wants him. The Avengers claimed him. The Americans don’t even want him here, and if they had their way, he probably wouldn’t be.

Underwater prisons aren’t technically in any nation’s territory, after all.

Steve’s screaming had done nothing, unsurprisingly. The world doesn’t listen to Captain America like they used to. Tony, though, Tony had gone to bat, said it’s hard to treat someone locked in a hole, and the Accords gave Bucky the right to treatment.

So. Compound. It’s not like it’s a small space. There’s a pool and running trails, a basketball court and a weight room, a screening room, a library, and walls of computers. Tony even lets him mess with a couple old cars in the basement. It’s not a confining space.

Except, of course, when he’s here and Tony is by necessity in Austria.

Then the compound feels tiny and the distance between them huge. Video calls and phone calls only go so far.

“You sound tired.”

“Yeah, well. That’s ‘cause I am,” Tony says. “Astute observation.”

“They’re taking care of you over there?”

Tony snorts. “They trust me to take care of myself, actually.”

“You know what I mean. Givin’ you, like, breaks and shit.”

“This isn’t a gulag. It’s a political meeting.”

“Yeah.”

Tony sighs. “I’ll be fine. This’ll be done in three days, then I’ll be back. Okay?”

Bucky fingers the loose thread on his sweatpants. Steve’s just upstairs. Sam and Natasha and Scott and Rhodey are around, too. Any one of them would sit with him.

He never thought he would reach the point in his life where he would be insurmountably lonely without Tony Stark around.

“Hey,” Tony says. “When I get back…have some movies picked out, some ice cream ready, okay?”

“That sounds good,” Bucky says, smiling a bit. “Get some sappy movies you like queued up.”

“Lies and slander,” Tony says. He pauses a beat. “I need to…get some sleep.”

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Bucky says. “Lie down.”

“Want me to leave the line open?” Tony asks, surprised.

“I wanna hear you.”

“What? Snore?”

Tony doesn’t actually snore. He does make these cute little breathing noises, soft and sweet, and Bucky doesn’t know if he can hear them over the phone but it’s worth a try.

“For me?”

Tony doesn’t protest.

It’s only five pm in New York but Bucky just lies down on the couch, draping a blanket over himself.

The sound isn’t quite right, but it’s close enough, and Bucky drifts off, just like that.


End file.
